


tomlinshaw drabble

by loudas_lions



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Sex, Smut, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, cockslut!louis, drabble??, i'm shit at tagging, pinning, rly short by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudas_lions/pseuds/loudas_lions





	tomlinshaw drabble

louis moaned desperately as nick rocked his hips into his ass. nick's thick cock was splitting him open so deliciously and hit his prostate again and again. his toes curled and he grabbed the bedsheets, back arching. "oh no you don't" nick gripped both of louis' wrists in one giant palm and held them above his head. louis tossed his head from side to side, breathless moans falling from his mouth with each thrust of nick's cock. he would never admit that he loved when nick pinned him to the bed and fucked his brains out.


End file.
